


Little Blue

by waywardrose



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Jealous Hux, M/M, Past Abuse, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardrose/pseuds/waywardrose
Summary: "I see you’ve been slumming it with the radar techs again," Armie said from his perch on Techie’s bed.





	Little Blue

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank-you to xxxmah at Tumblr for giving me permission to use [her lovely illustration](http://xxxmah.tumblr.com/post/161877937093) as inspiration! I highly recommend everyone check out her blog.

“I see you’ve been slumming it with the radar techs again,” Armie said from his perch on Techie’s bed.

Techie gnawed on his lip, stepping through the doorway of his berth, and let the door slide shut behind him. He knew it would be stupid to deny it. He was wearing the tech jumpsuit after all.

Armie sat up straighter with a sniff and gave him a once-over. Techie could feel the weight of his gaze, and it made him squirm under the scrutiny. Armie was never cruel, but there was always something calculating, some ruthless clockwork, behind his eyes. It was as fascinating as it was unnerving.

Techie had to assume it was something their father had instilled in Armie to make him this way. Armie had told him one time he was fortunate Brendol had discarded him as a baby. He had wanted to ask why, but something in Armie’s eyes--foreign and distant and cold-- _a no-man’s land_ \--had stopped him.

He never dared to push the issue, though he didn’t think he was particularly lucky to have been given to the Ma-Ma Clan.

“Answer me,” Armie demanded.

“Y-you didn’t ask a question.”

Armie huffed and gestured him forward. “Why have you been slumming it with the radar techs again?”

He shuffled a few steps closer. “I-it’s a quiet job. Keeps me busy.” He shrugged. Armie already knew all this, so he didn’t know why it was such an issue. The mainframe hadn’t needed updating or patching this cycle, so he’d kept himself busy. He finished by muttering, “They let me shadow them.”

“They? _They who?”_

“No one,” he denied.

A sly grin spread across Armie’s mouth, but didn’t reach his eyes. “Don’t play coy.”

“I-i-it’s no one important.”

_“They_ do good work, then?”

Techie vigorously nodded, his hair flopping from behind his ears.

“You admire them,” Armie summed up.

He fisted the loose cuffs of his jumpsuit and felt his face heat. He more than admired Matt, truth be told, but he hadn’t meant to like anyone beside Armie. He _loved_ Armie, would do _anything_ for Armie, and he knew Armie loved him. Armie had found him and taken care of him and kept him safe. No one could ever outrank Armie in his heart.

At least, that’s what he’d thought before Matt.

He tried to hide his shame behind his hair, but he knew Armie saw it anyway. Armie saw right through him. In the beginning, he had lied about everything because _anything_ anyone knew would be used against him. However, Armie-- _his brother_ \--was patient with him and didn’t punish him. There had never been any promises or assurances, either. Armie had just done right by him and let him decide who to trust.

“Do you cleanse your body with them in mind?” Armie asked, his voice a little sharper than before. “Wear something special on the off-chance…?”

_“No!”_ He stumbled forward. “I-i-it’s not like that.”

“But you don’t deny it.”

He could privately admit he had a crush, but he knew he had no chance. He was weak and skinny and clan-tattooed and too pale. His artificial eyes were creepy and needed constant maintenance. _He stuttered._ He knew no one would want him. Especially not Matt, who was muscular and assertive yet kind and funny with soulful dark eyes.

“Show me what’s under that jumpsuit,” Armie ordered with a jerk of his chin.

He didn’t understand why those little words sent a wave of dread and pleasure and _excitement_ down his brittle spine. He reminded himself that good things happened to him now when he took off his clothes. But deep down he wondered what the order would sound like in Matt’s voice.

What if it were Matt and Armie in his berth?

Armie opened his mouth to speak just as he brought his hand up to the jumpsuit’s collar. As he dragged the zipper tab down, he thought of Armie and Matt circling him, trailing their loving hands over his chest and the small of his back. He couldn’t imagine them speaking, or maybe they did, but his ears were too full of desirous static to hear them.

He stared down the line of his body as the tab hit the zipper’s terminus. His undershirt was rumpled, and he wanted to smooth it down to please Armie, but he dared not spread the two halves of the baggy yellow jumpsuit.

“Don’t hide from me, William–”

He jerked his gaze up to Armie’s and heard the aperture of his eyes adjust to the sudden movement. Armie knew he didn’t like to be called that.

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Armie continued. “You know I love you.”

He wanted to cry at how _good_ it felt to hear that Armie loved him. He nodded, feeling his chin wobble. “I love you, too!”

“Then why are you keeping yourself from me?”

He inhaled a shaky breath and let it out before reaching up to spread the upper part of his jumpsuit. Armie was right. He was denying Armie something he wanted. And if Armie wanted him, _wanted to see him_ , he wouldn’t refuse.

He shrugged the stiff fabric of the jumpsuit off his shoulders and let it pool at his elbows. The jumpsuit sagged, and he felt the cool air hit his groin and upper thighs. Armie could see it all now--see what he’d decided to wear _just in case_.

Armie softly pointed out, “Those were only supposed to be for me.”

“They g-give me confidence,” he said at the floor as he gripped the legs of the jumpsuit.

Beyond the messy folds of his undershirt lay the little blue string-bikini panties Armie had gotten for him. They were the finest cotton he’d ever felt. They were edged in soft blue lace and had cute satin-ribbon bows at the corners of the front panel. He loved wearing them for Armie. He loved wearing them, period. They made him feel _wanted_.

Armie stood, and he glanced up to watch his brother approach. Armie took off his gloves and tucked them under his belt, and he stared at the alabaster perfection of his brother’s skin. Armie pressed himself right against his side, and he felt his body automatically lean in.

“They give you confidence, and you want to go out and share yourself. Find someone who could love you better?”

“No one could love me like you do,” he whispered. Yes, no one could love him better.

Armie’s bare hand touched his chest. “Perhaps you need a reminder.”

The touch felt like a new tattoo--hot and raw and tender. He arched into it, wanting to beg for more, _for everything_. Armie trailed his hand down his torso, stopping right above his bellybutton. Armie’s fingers played with the hem of his undershirt, sneaking little strokes of skin on skin.

He bit his bottom lip and stared deep into Armie’s stormy-sea eyes. The pupils were wide and dark--so beautiful. He wondered if his would look like Armie’s if they hadn’t been taken. He couldn’t remember his biotic eye color. All he had left was metallic blue.

Armie shushed him, and he belatedly realized he’d whined. Armie placed a little kiss at the corner of his mouth, and he felt something go loose inside. Armie had him, would take care of him, would protect him from the Ma-Mas of the galaxy.

Oh stars, he loved his brother.

As Armie slid his warm hand under his panties to palm at his swelling cock, his tightening balls, he whimpered at how good it felt. Armie’s hand was constructed so much like his own, but it felt far, far better. Armie knew how to provide just what he needed.

He didn’t know if anyone could love him like his brother, _his Armie_.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://the-wayward-rose.tumblr.com)


End file.
